1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an incontinence device and, more specifically, to a disposable urinary bag outfitted to accommodate a male""s anatomy that may be used without, or in conjunction with an adjustable attachment belt. The disposable urinary bag has a plurality of attachment means located on its outside surface for securement of the disposable urinary bag to the adjustable attachment belt. Housed within the disposable urinary bag is an absorbent material for urine absorption. The disposable urinary bag also has in its upper central region an elastic ring that provides a barrier against urine when a penis is inserted into it. On the top portion of the elastic ring, a slit is provided in conjunction to a sealing tab with adhesive to enlarge or constrict the size of the elastic ring. The adjustable attachment belt is comprised of a circular portion that fits around the wearers waist with a plurality of attachment means to secure the upper portion of the disposable urinary bag in conjunction with a plurality of leg straps to provide connection means from the adjustable attachment belt to the lower portion of the disposable urinary bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other incontinence devices designed for the containment of urine. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 22,293 issued to N. Jensen on Dec. 14, 1858.
Another patent was issued to J. Seidel on Oct. 13, 1903 as U.S. Pat. No. 741,173. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,341 was issued to G. C. De Graff on Dec. 17, 1935 and still yet another was issued on May 1, 1962 to M. A. Swinn as U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,038.
Another patent was issued to Mable M. Sanford on Jan. 2, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,969. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716 was issued to Lonnie W. Smith on Jul. 22, 1986. Another was issued to Victor Goulter on Apr. 23, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 4, 1994 to Eugenia Grizzaffi as U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,592.
Another patent was issued to Mildred E. Boyer on May 9, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,762. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,412 was issued to Rosemary N. Jones on U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,412.
U.S. Pat. No. 22,293
Inventor: N. Jensen
Issued: Dec. 14, 1858
Forming instruments of two wire springs a and g, the springs g, which supports the bag, being hinged and hooked to the other spring a, for the purposes as set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 741,173
Inventor: J. Seadel
Issued: Oct. 13, 1903
A sanitary urinal, comprising a water-tight flexible bag having an open mouth, an encircling string runway in the bag near its mouth, oppositely-drawing gathering-strings in the runway, a flap member of considerable width secured to the bag at the front and extending from the open end thereof in the direction of the length of the bag and provided at its free end with a transverse belt runway, and a belt in the runway adapted to pass around the body of a person above the hips and secure the bag to the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,341
Inventor: G. C. Graff
Issued: Dec. 17, 1935
A urinary receptacle for male patients, comprising a suspensory, a relatively soft flexible fabric apron forming a part of the front of the suspensory, a flexible water proof bag having its front and back substantially flat and adjacent each other, the back being secured to said apron and the top of the bag adapted to be opened, said apron and back of said bag being formed with an opening near the center of the bag, absorbent material inserted through the top of the bag to partially distend the bag and absorb liquid in the bag to thereby prevent the liquid from escaping if the bag should be inverted, said bag and the absorbent material having sufficient rigidity to normally lie in relatively flat form against the users lags and to prevent the bag from entering between the patients legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,369
Inventor: T. F. Morrow
Issued: Apr. 2, 1956
A urine bag for a male person, comprising an open-topped bag receptacle constructed of a continuous sheet of pliable rubber and being formed to converge inwardly and downwardly from the open top whereby the largest transverse area of the bag interior is at the open top, said bag receptacle having a smooth and continuous upper edge with a forward portion and a rear portion, said forward portion being disposed well above the rear portion of the upper edge, said bag receptacle having at least one substantially continuous inwardly projecting sealing flange adjacent the upper edge and extending around the bag, the forward portion of the upper edge and the sealing flange sealingly engaging and fitting the lower abdominal portions of the person immediately above the genitals and the lower rear portion of the upper edge of the sealing flange sealingly engaging and fitting the body portions adjacent to and behind the scrotum, whereby to prevent flow of liquid out of the bag receptacle, the bag having a plurality of minute air vents apertures positioned below the forward portions of the upper edge to be positioned in confronting relation with the lower abdominal body portions above the genitals, and means secured to an integral portion of the bag receptacle adjacent the upper edge forward portion and constructed and arranged for securing the bag receptacle to the person""s body
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,038
Inventor: M. A. Swinn
Issued: May 1, 1962
A male urinal comprising in combination, a body encircling belt, a pair of leg straps connected at one end to the belt slightly to the rear of the side median, a pair of buckles attached to the front of the body encircling belt adjacent to the respective side median, the free ends of the leg strap adapted to pass through the crotch of a wearer and adjustably engage the buckles, a roll on type organ accommodating receptacle, a connecting member on each leg strap including a loop on one end snugly embracing the leg strap so that it is adjustable there along in frictional gripping relation, means embracing the organ accommodating receptacle adjacent its upper end and co-acting with the free ends of the connecting members to secure the upper end of the organ accommodating receptacle in intimate relation with the wearer of the urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,666
Inventor: j. S. Atlee
Issued: May 25, 1966
A man""s undergarment comprising a body encircling member including a waist band and front and back portions, a pouch to receive, cover and accommodate the genitals with substantially no restriction or support there of, said pouch including an upper edge, a rear edge and inner edges between them, means joining said upper edge of said pouch to said front portion of said body member, and means joining said rear edge of said pouch to said back portion of said body member through the wearer""s crotch, said pouch being of such size and shape that, as normally disposed on a standing man, it provided a vertically orientated front which is disposed beyond the forward extremities of the wearer""s normally disposed genitals with said inner edges disposed along and normally in contact with the wearer""s crotch and lower groins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,969
Inventor: Mable M. Sanford
Issued: Jan. 2, 1973
An incontinence device formed from an elongated sheet of flexible planer, waterproof material having a front panel, an intermediate panel, and a rear panel. The front panel is formed to extend over the pubic area between the furrows of the groin, and the rear buttocks, while the intermediate panel is formed to extend from the front panel, between the legs, to the rear panel and to form a receptacle for moisture absorbent material and to receive the genital organs. The sheet is gathered to an elastic strip along its edges that extend between the front panel and rear panel to provide yieldable expansion.
The intermediate panel is folded along the lines extending generally longitudinally of the sheet in a direction away from the front panel to provide pleat like walls that are expandable transversely of the sheet for the genital organs and moisture absorbent material, and a relatively wide transversely extending pleat extending between the side edges of the intermediate panel provides a pair of opposed walls defining opposite sides of a forwardly opening recess to receive and restrict rearward flow of moisture within the forward portion of the receptacle toward the rear panel.
The front panel is held in position by elastic bands releasably secured thereto and to the rear panel, to releasably hold the device in position, and to permit forward dropping of the panel to remove moisture laden material and to enable replacement without removal of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716
Inventor: Lonnie W. Smith
Issued: Jul. 22, 1986
There is disclosed a sanitary disposable sheath intended for wearing on the penis of males which is formed with a moisture absorbent pad to absorb excretions and urine. The sheath is intended for use by normal, healthy males and not as a prosthetic device, and a method of use is also disclosed and claimed. Preferably, the sheath is formed as a laminate of an outer moisture resistant sheath and an inner, coextensive, moisture permeable liner, with an intermediate moisture absorbent pad. The sheath is provided with either an elastic band closure about its neck, or Velcro type fabric attachment bands to retain it distally on a penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649
Inventor: Victor Goulter
Issued: Apr. 23, 1991
A male incontinence device comprises a condom (16) which fits over the end of a penis (17) and is secured by a band (11) having overlapping ends with HandL fasteners. When the condom is filled with a quantity of urine, it can be removed and emptied. Alternatively, the distal end of the condom has a valve (12, 13) thereat for manual emptying of the condom when it is in place. The valve may comprise a tubular housing (12) fitted into an end of the condom and a plug (3) which can be removably inserted into the housing. A brief-type undergarment (32) has a pouch 33 for supporting the condom when filled with urine (37). In lieu of a separate housing, the end of the condom may be thickened and formed into a tube (41) so that a plug (43) can be inserted into the tube. Alternatively, the end of the condom can be fitted with a ball-obturator valve (47, 49, 50) which can be opened to empty the condom by squeezing it from outside to distort the valve seat and thus open the seal formed by the ball obturator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,592
Inventor: Eugenia Grizzaffi
Issued: Jan. 4, 1994
A device for incontinent males includes an athletic supporter having a pocket and a disposable insert which fits into the pocket. The athletic supporter includes a waistband which fits around the waist of a user of the device and which helps to hold the pocket adjacent the penis of the user. The disposable insert which is placed in the pocket of the athletic supporter is substantially cylindrical and sized to be received in the pocket of the athletic supporter includes a layer of absorbent material, a waterproof material on the exterior of the layer of absorbent material, and a cavity sized to receive a human penis. The layer of absorbent material preferably includes a first portion which surrounds the cavity and a second portion which extends between the cavity and the second, closed end of the insert, the second portion having a length of between one half and three quarters of the distance between the first, open end of the insert and the second, closed end of the insert. The insert preferably also includes an inner liner which separates the user""s penis from the layer of absorbent material so that moisture in the absorbent layer does not come into contact with the user""s skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,762
Inventor: Mildred E. Boyer
Issued: May 9, 2000
A urinary incontinence device comprises a cover portion for male genitalia and a separable urine-collecting pouch. The cover portion has a frontal penis opening therethrough, a strap member encircling the wearer""s body and securing the cover potion to the genitalia, a separate liquid-impervious pouch having an open, and means for removably attached the neck portion to the cover portion to enable a penis protruding through the cover portion opening to enter into the pouch. The pouch contains a liquid-absorbent media for suspension of liquid by the media, and preferably has a zipper lock on the side of the pouch opposite the cover portion opening to enable an active male to open the zipper and extend his penis therethrough for discharge of urine into a urinary receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,412
Inventor: Rosemary N. Jones
Issued: Oct. 17, 2000
This invention relates generally to a disposable type of covering or shield, which primarily is contoured and for use in conjunction with the male, and to provide a covering device for use for overlying the male anatomy, and to provide for elimination of urinary discharges, particularly amongst elderly patients, or the male who is incontinent.
While these incontinence devices suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an incontinence device having a disposable urinary bag having a plurality of attachment means located on its outside surface for securement of the disposable urinary bag to the adjustable attachment belt. Housed within the disposable urinary bag is an absorbent material for urine absorption. The disposable urinary bag also has in its upper central region an elastic ring or seal that provides a barrier against urine when a penis is inserted into it. On the top portion of the elastic ring, a slit is provided in conjunction with a sealing tab with adhesive to enlarge or constrict the size of the elastic ring. The adjustable attachment belt is comprised of a portion that fits around the wearer""s waist with a plurality of attachment means to secure the upper portion of the disposable urinary bag in conjunction with a plurality of leg straps to provide connection means from the adjustable attachment belt to the lower portion of the disposable urinary bag.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence device made to accommodate a males anatomy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence device with a disposable urinary bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence device in which the disposable urinary bag is held to the wearer via an adjustable attachment belt and leg straps.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence device with an elastic ring to from a seal around the penis.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence device with a slit and sealing tab on the elastic ring for size adjustment.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an incontinence device formed to accommodate a males anatomy with a disposable urinary bag that attaches to the wearer by means of a adjustable attachment belt and a plurality of leg straps. Also by providing an elastic ring on the disposable urinary bag that is outfitted with an elastic ring with a slit and sealing tab to accommodate different size penises.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.